


L'arte della guerra

by SansuishiH



Series: Notte Bianca 26 @ Lande di Fandom [4]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Best Friends, Friendship, Gen, Genesis being a drama queen, Humor, Play Fighting, Pre-Crisis Core, Talking
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 15:57:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12751506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansuishiH/pseuds/SansuishiH
Summary: Da bravi amici, Genesis ed Angeal sono alleati in tempi di guerra. Cosa succede quando Genesis sente di essere stato tradito dal suo migliore amico?





	L'arte della guerra

“Io non ti capisco”.

Il suono di passi appesantiti da un paio di stivali di ottima pelle dal tacco non molto alto, ma sicuramente rumoroso, forniva un fastidioso sottofondo ad una conversazione che da almeno una decina di minuti non era più tale. Un Soldier dall'aspetto sicuramente familiare a molta gente passeggiava avanti e indietro per la stanza a braccia conserte, le labbra strette in una smorfia tutto sommato graziosa mentre inspirava con forza dal naso, quasi infastidito dal silenzio che era calato nella sala.

Seduti al tavolo, concentrati sulla mappa di Gaia, erano presenti almeno altri tre Soldier ben conosciuti.

“Voglio dire, sostieni sempre di essere il mio migliore amico, eppure non ti comporti come tale”.

Uno degli astanti gettò un'occhiata al proprio mentore, come alla ricerca di spiegazioni; questi, con semplicità, incrociò le braccia e si limitò a seguire l'andirivieni dell'amico di infanzia in silenzio, quasi come se fosse abituato a certe situazioni.

Il leggero tonfo di passi sulla moquette continuò imperterrito mentre il Soldier dai capelli fulvi continuava il suo monologo interrotto solo da pause strategiche, come un attore con molta esperienza nella parte.

“Gli amici non tradiscono. I migliori amici, poi, non dovrebbero nemmeno pensarci”.

“Genesis...”

Genesis Rhapsodos era un Soldier di Prima Classe, una vera e propria stella, un uomo di bell'aspetto e dalla cultura eccezionale dotato di un pessimo carattere, cosa che spesso rendeva difficile la vita dei suoi amici. Beh, anche dei suoi conoscenti.

“Sono serio. Non posso credere che tu abbia formato un'alleanza con me per poi tradirmi!” Genesis si fermò sui suoi passi per voltarsi a scrutare Angeal Hewley, che se ne stava ancora seduto al tavolo a braccia conserte e ricambiava lo sguardo con aria vagamente accigliata.

“Non puoi essere...”  
“Cosa, serio?” rimbeccò lesto Genesis, incrociando a sua volta le braccia e gettando un'occhiata sdegnata ai presenti, non mancando di notare lo sguardo perplesso che il suo amico e Zack si scambiarono. “E tu, Fair, non sei di certo innocente”.

“Non ti sembra di stare esagerando?” fu la risposta onesta di uno Zack ormai esasperato dal monologo.

Sephiroth, nel frattempo, esaminava la mappa con interesse, l'espressione assorta sul viso perfetto mostrava che non si stava curando del chiacchiericcio o delle lamentele dell'altro: osservava attento le zone segnate e calcolava con precisione, pronto a trovare la soluzione militare che gli avrebbe consentito di chiudere in breve il conflitto.

“Non esagero affatto, sono anzi convinto che foste in combutta fin dall'inizio della campagna! Bel migliore amico, davvero”.

“Gen, credimi, so di essere il tuo migliore amico”, sbuffò stanco Angeal.

“Beh, non sembra”.

“Non capisco perché parli di tradimento!”

Con aria oltraggiata, Genesis riprese a camminare, come se ciò lo aiutasse a non dare in escandescenze, senza spiegarsi. Zack, intanto gettò un'occhiata al suo mentore e mormorò: “Vado a prendere da bere”.

Si defilò in fretta, lasciando i due amici d'infanzia alle prese con una discussione poco chiara ed un Generale che continuava a rimuginare, concentrato su Wutai. Che la forza bruta bastasse? Forse sarebbe stato meglio un approccio più diplomatico, considerò in silenzio.

“Angeal, sono sconvolto. Non me l'aspettavo, davvero”, mormorò ancora il Soldier dalla chioma fulva prendendo nuovamente posto sulla sua sedia, quasi cadendoci sopra stancamente. “Dov'è finito il tuo onore?”

Punto sul vivo, Angeal si trattenne palesemente dal battere il pugno sul tavolo; ostentando una calma che non sentiva più appartenergli, si portò una mano al capo, massaggiandone la tempia come a curare un mal di testa.

“Il mio onore è sempre integro e non credo che c'entri molto con quel che stai cercando di farmi capire”, stabilì lapidario.

“Ah, non hai ancora capito?”

“Mi risulta difficile, se non mi spieghi cos'ha scatenato il tuo malumore”.

Genesis agitò un dito davanti al viso del suo amico d'infanzia, spiegando: “Io e te abbiamo formato un'alleanza, quindi si suppone che dovremmo prenderci cura l'uno dell'altro di fronte ai nemici”.

“Sono d'accordo. Quindi?”

“Quindi non credevo che proprio tu potessi darmi in pasto al nemico!”

Proprio mentre Angeal stava per battere seriamente il pugno sul tavolo per sfogare la frustrazione del momento, Sephiroth interruppe il litigio con una semplice frase che sembrò congelare gli altri; il tono misurato sembrò riportare l'ordine e la calma.

“Ho vinto, potete smettere di litigare”.

“Come sarebbe a dire che...”

“Ho vinto, Angeal. Wutai è mia”.

“Ma c'era un'enorme concentrazione di forze armate e...” Genesis si interruppe, per poi sospirare: “Non ha importanza”.

Sephiroth annuì con un semplice cenno del capo e sospirò: “Dovremmo cambiare gioco. Per quanto mi piaccia vincere, non capisco questa storia del... tradimento”.

“Mi ha dato in pasto a Zack!” esclamò Genesis, perdendo per un istante la padronanza di sé mentre puntava il dito contro l'amico di vecchia data. Si riprese poco dopo e, schiarendosi la gola, spiegò: “Non è possibile formare un'alleanza e non curarsi dei propri alleati”.

“Gen, stavo difendendo Wutai!”  
“Tanto sappiamo che il Generale vince sempre!”

“A volte sei davvero irragionevole”.

“E tu avresti dovuto difendermi”.

Il Generale di cui sopra li osservò rintuzzarsi a vicenda e non seppe se ridere della situazione o fornire consigli tattici; lasciandoli alle loro discussioni, iniziò a mettere via i vari pezzi del gioco famoso per far finire anche alcune delle più robuste amicizie e si chiese, vagamente, se non fosse stato il caso di lasciarli vincere almeno un paio di volte.

Quando finalmente chiuse la scatola e la rimise dentro il solito mobile da ufficio, notò che la discussione sembrava essere terminata. Non ebbe il tempo di voltarsi, che Zack Fair rientrò nella piccola sala ricreativa con qualche bottiglia al seguito.

“Oh”, si fermò sull'uscio, reggendo quattro bottiglie di vetro tra le mani. “Che succede?”

“Sephiroth è il mio nuovo migliore amico!” esclamò prontamente Genesis.

“Fino alla prossima partita, quantomeno”.

Angeal, nonostante tutto, rise di cuore grazie al commento sardonico di Sephiroth e invitò il suo protetto a chiudere la porta, ammonendolo: “Mi auguro che quelle siano bibite analcoliche”.

“Non darei mai dell'alcol a Genesis: ne ho timore da sobrio, figuriamoci da ubriaco”.

Il Prima Classe in questione gli lanciò addosso un fermacarte senza tante cerimonie e le risate che seguirono coprirono il piccolo verso di dolore di uno Zack Fair a cui sarebbe cresciuto un bel bernoccolo.

 


End file.
